Fleeting Moments
by Cassie Valentine
Summary: She couldn't help but wish that they never found Thor so that Sam and Jack's moment could last forever.


Teal'c, Daniel and Bra'tac took control of the helm as Sam helped Jack up off the floor and led him into the cargo bay. Silently she helped him take off the HAZMAT suit and stow it safely away before taking off her own.

"That was very impressive," she said after a long moment. "What you did for Bra'tac."

Jack didn't do anything other than shrug. Sam was sure that she could hear his voice in her head giving her a sarcastic reply to go with that shrug.

The pair stood facing each other, a heavy silence falling over them before he finally broke eye contract. His gaze strayed to the pile of equipment he packed, but only for a moment before he moved toward her.

Sam hesitated when she felt him place a hand on each of her arms, but she didn't pull away. Once he was sure she wasn't going to bolt, he let his hands slide down to grab hers and with a gentle tug, he began leading them towards the engine room.

"Sir, I really don't think that the ship will hold together if you try to make it go any faster," she said while Jack pulled her along the corridor.

Jack didn't reply as he continued tugging her along. He did make sure to shut the door behind them once they were ensconced in the small room.

"Sir," Carter started only to stop when she saw O'Neill shake his head. "Jack," she amended. He had resigned earlier that day, after all. A small smile curved his lips as he looked her long and hard in the eyes.

He dropped her hand and brought his up slowly toward her face. He hesitated briefly, giving her a chance to pull away from him, before he slid his hand along her jaw until he could hold the back of her head.

"I had so much I wanted to say the other day," she said quietly, leaning into his hand. "Before Daniel and Teal'c showed up," she clarified, even though they both knew what she meant.

He'd had things he wanted to say to her then too. Hell, he had things he wanted to say now and couldn't because she wouldn't understand. He settled for pulling her forward slightly so he could rest his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and basked in the closeness for a moment before taking a breath. She was going to tell him what she had to say since they were getting to the now or never part of the adventure.

He felt her tense and take a breath and he knew what was coming. They had never needed words to communicate and he didn't see why they should start now. Taking a breath of his own, he pulled away from her just far enough to tip her head up and capture her lips with his own.

She tensed briefly, surprised at his choice of action, but soon relaxed, allowing herself to fall into him just a little bit. She let her arms wrap around him and hold him tight as he deepened the kiss.

Jack didn't hesitate after he felt her arms around his neck. He smoothly backed them into one of the darker corners and tried to show her all the emotions he hadn't been able to share with her.

Her name softly passed through his lips once they stilled.

"I know," she replied, just as quietly. They held each other tightly as they tried to catch their breaths.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Daniel asked as he ran into Sam some time later.<p>

"With Jack," she said quietly as she checked over the sensor readings.

"Jack?" he asked, more than a little surprised to hear her using O'Neill's given name.

"He did resign, Daniel. Colonel is no longer an appropriate designation for him." The two shared a look before she turned away to concentrate on the sensor readings again.

Daniel's brow furrowed as he watched her a moment longer. There was something different about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ok," he finally said. "What's Jack up to?"

"He's modifying the rings, I think," she said, pressing a few controls and pulling up some other information. Daniel opened his mouth to ask a few more questions, but changed his mind. Sam obviously had other things on her mind, things she wasn't ready or willing to discuss with him.

"Maybe I'll go check on him," he said, gesturing over his shoulder. Sam nodded absently, her eyes still glued to the panel in front of her. She listened closely as Daniel's footsteps grew fainter.

She finally heard his voice coming from the cargo bay and she allowed herself a heavy sigh as she turned the sensor display off before turning to lean against the wall and slide down it. She quickly pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she took a moment to collect herself.

She had slept with her commanding officer in the engine room of a Goa'uld cargo ship. And, if she was honest with herself, it had been completely worth it. She'd never had a lover who was more patient or thorough than he'd been, and she had a feeling that he'd poured his soul out in his actions since he had no words for any of them any more.

Sam let her head thump softly against the wall in frustration. She'd finally found that missing piece and before she really had a chance to figure out how to fit it into her life, she was going to loose it.

* * *

><p>Sam had no idea what time or day it was when she finally got home after all was said and done. Out of habit, she hit the button on her answering machine, only to hear a message from Pete, asking if she'd seen the news and did she want him to come over?<p>

She ignored it, but made a mental note to get a hold of him soon and break it off. Maybe if she and Jack hadn't . . . maybe she'd have been able to keep herself convinced that she loved him but she couldn't do that now.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat when her thoughts strayed to O'Neill, frozen in a pod in Antarctica, three steps from death's door with nothing any of them could do about it.

The Asgard weren't answering them, and they knew of no one else who could save O'Neill. She really didn't know what she'd do if they couldn't eventually contact Thor. Sam let her mind wander in that direction before pulling it back.

He was going to be fine, she assured herself. They were going to get a hold of Thor somehow and he was going to swoop in, beam Jack up and erase the Ancient Library from his head. Jack would be fine a few days, and after that life would continue on as it always had.

Sam and Jack had had their moment, she decided as she finally headed toward her bed. And Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter would have many more as soon as Thor could be found.

As she tucked herself in, she couldn't help but wish that they never found Thor so that Sam and Jack's moment could last forever.


End file.
